manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Glass Shard
The Glass Shard is a Green Class weapon that appears in both Manhunt games. So far, it is the only weapon in both games that appears in most of the levels. The Glass Shard is also the only execution weapon that players can create by themselves. If a glass object is destroyed, particularly windows, it leaves behind a Glass Shard for use by the player. This occurs in Manhunt and Manhunt 2. It appears in the Manhunt missions Born Again, Doorway into Hell, Grounds for Assault, Strapped for Cash, View of Innocence, Drunk Driving, Mouth of Madness, Kill the Rabbit, Press Coverage, Border Patrol, Deliverance, Brawl Game, Monkey See, Monkey Die and Time 2 Die and appears in the Manhunt 2 missions Awakening, Sexual Deviants, Red Light, Bees Honey Pot, Assassination, Most Wanted, Ritual Cleansing (PC/Wii), Origins, Broadcast Interrupted and Altered State. Executions Manhunt *'Hasty': Just like the Knife execution, Cash stabs the shard into the right side of the hunter's neck causing blood to spurt out, the hunter then reaches for the wound as he falls to the ground dead. *'Violent': Just like the Knife execution, Cash spins the hunter around and stabs him in the stomach then stabs him three more times in the chest before he pushes the dead hunter down. *'Gruesome': Just like the Knife execution, Cash stabs the hunter in the lower-right side of his back then stabs him in his right eye and then again in his left eye. *Against Piggsy: Cash stabs the Shard into Piggsy's right shoulder, but Piggsy hits Cash with his arm and runs away. Cash falls down on the ground and after 3 seconds stands back up again. Manhunt 2 #'Hasty': Danny/Leo jumps on the hunter's back and stabs him three times in the stomach before slicing the shard up from his stomach all the way to his to his throat, causing the hunter's stomach to rip open. #'Violent': Danny/Leo reaches around the hunter's neck slits his throat, he then spins the hunter around and stabs him four more times in the stomach. #'Gruesome': Danny/Leo stabs the hunter in the lower back and pulls it up causing the hunter to fall to his knees, he then grabs the hunter's head and pulls it back, Danny/Leo then stabs the hunter's right eye, he shakes it around a little, takes it out, then slits the hunter's throat. #'Jumping': Danny/Leo jumps on the ground and slashes the hunter's on the back of the he as he lands, he then slits the hunter‘s face four times, causing him to scream in agony before slicing his neck, killing him. Trivia *The in-game name of this item in the level Deliverance is simply Shard and has a different appearence on the HUD. *The Glass Shard in Manhunt is unbreakable during hand-to-hand combat. However; in Manhunt 2, the Glass Shard will break after around 5 slashes during hand-to-hand combat. *In Manhunt, the Glass Shard functions very similarly to the Knife. It can also be used to cut ropes and they even share the same execution animations. Gallery Manhunt pedazo de vidrio.jpg Innocentz6.jpg Executions Manhunt 2 ManhuntTwo5.gif|"Hasty" Execution ManhuntTwo6.gif|"Violent" Execution ManhuntTwo7.gif|"Gruesome" Execution ManhuntTwo8.gif|"Jumping" Execution es:Pedazo de vidrio Category:Weapons Category:Green Class Weapons Category:Weapons in Manhunt Category:Weapons in Manhunt 2